Excuses
by Alienigena
Summary: Les derniers instants de Leonard McCoy, 140 ans, ancien médecin. Et ce qui se passe dans la tête de Spock, assis à côté de lui. Juste une scène qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive, je ne sais pas pourquoi.


_J'avais dit que je n'écrirais jamais de fic TOS, j'avais dit que je ne ferais jamais mourir un personnage, et je sais que j'ai deux fics en cours, mais bon, "le changement est le processus essentiel de toute existence", ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est Spock. Plus sincèrement, j'ai cette scène coincée dans la tête depuis deux jours, et je savais que je n'arriverais pas à avancer sur mes autres histoires tant que je ne l'aurais pas extériorisée. Maintenant qu'elle est écrite, je n'ai pas d'excuses pour ne pas la publier. Je vous préviens tout de suite, ça raconte la mort de McCoy (à 140 ans, mais c'est triste quand même), donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoires, ne lisez pas, vous êtes prévenus ! Ensuite, malgré les apparences, il ne s'agit pas d'un slash (même si j'imagine que certaines d'entre vous le liront comme tel), mais d'une amitié extrêmement forte et profonde entre les deux personnages, une relation tellement incompréhensible qu'eux-mêmes ont renoncé à la définir et ont juste décidé de l'accepter telle qu'elle est. Et, pour finir, cette histoire avait pour but original de "réparer" une des remarques de McCoy à Spock, qui m'a profondément "choquée", beaucoup plus que toutes ses insultes habituelles, lorsque j'ai regardé l'épisode (je mets la citation intégrale en fin de chapitre). Je suis désolée si ça a tourné en quelque chose d'un peu trop sentimental._

 **Excuses**

La chambre d'hôpital était d'un blanc immaculé. Au-dessus du lit, un moniteur clignotait faiblement, accusant les battements trop lents d'un cœur humain prêt à s'éteindre.

C'était prévisible. Attendu. _Logique_.

Alors pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à respirer ?

Il resta quelques instants sur le seuil de la chambre, essayant désespérément de rassembler ses boucliers défaillants pour faire disparaître ce poids écrasant sur sa poitrine. Il avait vécu tant de fois ce genre de situation que l'habitude aurait dû la rendre moins pénible. Mais, étrangement, c'était au contraire à chaque fois plus difficile. Il avait toujours su que cela arriverait, parce qu'il est évident qu'un demi-Vulcain vivra toujours plus longtemps que n'importe quel humain, mais la douleur de la perte n'en était pas atténuée pour autant.

 _Au contraire._

\- Eh bien, Spock ? Je ne vais pas vous manger.

La voix était faible, mais avait conservé ce ton d'affectueuse raillerie qui ramena le Vulcain à la situation présente. Il fit quelques pas vers le lit, essayant de se concentrer sur la voix familière, et non sur les ravages que le temps avait causé sur ce corps qui, un mois auparavant, fonctionnait encore – évidemment pas avec la même efficacité qu'un corps de trente ans, ou de cinquante, ou même de quatre-vingts, mais…

\- Oui, ce n'est pas très joli à voir, n'est-ce-pas ?

Spock se reprit immédiatement.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- Ne finissez pas cette phrase. Dites-moi plutôt comment s'est passée la négociation finale.

Il comprit que McCoy n'avait que faire des détails de la dernière entrevue entre Andoriens et Tellarites à laquelle l'ambassadeur avait assisté, au terme de trois longues semaines de subtilités diplomatiques, de patientes arguties et d'infimes avancées politiques, mais il lui fut profondément reconnaissant d'aiguiller la conversation vers des terrains neutres. Il n'était pas certain, une heure seulement après avoir appris la nouvelle, d'être capable d'avoir, avec le dernier membre en vie de l'ancien équipage de l' _Enterprise_ , une conversation chargée en émotion. Il lui fallait déjà pour cela se remettre du choc que lui avait causée la vue de l'ancien médecin en chef, qui semblait si petit dans l'immense lit médical.

Spock s'assit sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, le plus près possible du lit, et prit entre les siennes la main du vieil homme qui reposait sur les draps. Sans hésitation, mais doucement, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. La peau était presque translucide et les rides qui la sillonnaient semblaient plus profonds qu'un mois auparavant.

\- Alors ?

Le Vulcain commença le récit de ces trois derniers jours, essayant de se concentrer sur la cohérence dudit récit plutôt que sur la respiration laborieuse de son interlocuteur, ou sur le battement de plus en plus faible du moniteur au-dessus de sa tête. Cela s'avéra plus difficile que prévu.

\- Donc, vous avez réussi, conclut McCoy lorsque Spock se tut, après une dizaine de minutes qui lui permirent de retrouver un calme intérieur relatif. Mes félicitations, gobelin. Personne d'autre qu'un Vulcain n'aurait pu passer sans s'énerver trois semaines entouré des deux peuples les plus insupportables de la galaxie.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu tout de suite ? demanda soudain Spock avec plus de brusquerie qu'il ne l'eût voulu (les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes, il n'avait eu sur eux aucun contrôle). Le médecin m'a dit que vous aviez été hospitalisé il y a six jours.

C'était la question qu'il se posait depuis que l'hôpital de San Francisco l'avait contacté, au moment même où sa navette se posait. Il avait laissé cette dernière en plein milieu de la piste d'atterrissage, sans prendre ses affaires, et s'était précipité de façon totalement non-vulcaine dans les bâtiments de l'astroport. Il avait failli endormir d'une prise neurale un agent de contrôle un peu trop zélé qui ne faisait pourtant que respecter les procédures. Il lui avait fallu, en tout, 56,78 interminables minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital, décliner son identité et se faire conduire jusqu'à la chambre de Leonard. Et la question n'avait pas quitté son esprit une seule seconde.

McCoy soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ? dit-il en guise de réponse.

\- Je serais revenu il y a six jours.

Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur les implications de cette phrase, sur le fait qu'ils auraient eu devant eux six longues journées, au lieu des quelques heures… voire minutes… qui leur restaient à présent.

\- Oh, vous voulez dire que vous auriez abandonné les négociations les plus importantes de votre carrière ? ironisa le médecin. Comme c'est _Vulcain_. Comme c'est _logique_.

\- Docteur, je ne…

\- C'était une question rhétorique, Spock, l'interrompit Leonard. Je sais très bien ce que vous auriez fait. Et c'est justement pour ça que je ne vous ai pas prévenu il y a six jours.

Sa main tremblait à présent dans celles du Vulcain. Ce dernier prit une inspiration pour répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais les mots le désertaient. Il se contenta d'accentuer légèrement la pression sur les doigts ridés et glacés du vieil homme.

\- Mais je suis content que vous soyez revenu à temps, ajouta l'ancien médecin. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt pour un événement exceptionnel, inattendu, incroyable ? Je vais vous faire des excuses !

L'annonce fracassante prit Spock de court.

\- Vous l'avez pas d'excuses à me faire, Leonard, déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

\- Ne soyez pas rabat-joie et écoutez-moi. C'est à propos d'une chose que je vous ai dite, un jour, et que je regrette. Profondément. Je ne dis pas que ça m'a empêché de dormir, n'exagérons rien, mais ça me trotte quand même dans la tête. C'est étrange, on aurait pu penser que sur les cent ans durant lesquels je vous ai côtoyé, j'aurais beaucoup plus de choses à regretter, ou à me faire pardonner. Je veux dire, toutes ces disputes, ces moqueries, ces insultes. On ne peut pas dire que notre relation ait été spécialement apaisée. Mais je ne regrette rien de tout ça. Pour tout vous dire, je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous et moi, ça a si bien marché en fin de compte. Je ne crois pas qu'on aurait pu fonctionner autrement.

Le Vulcain hocha la tête. Non, ils n'auraient certainement pas pu. Lui non plus n'éprouvait ni rancœur ni regret.

\- Bref. Un jour, je vous ai dit… Ce n'était pas pour me moquer de vous cette fois, ni parce que vous aviez, selon votre habitude, fait quelque chose d'exaspérant, mais parce que j'avais vraiment, sincèrement pitié de vous. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

\- Est-il nécessaire, après 104,52 années passées à me « côtoyer », comme vous dites, de vous rappeler que je possède une mémoire eidétique ?

McCoy eut un petit rire, mais reprit le fil de son idée.

\- Dans ce cas, vous allez certainement vous rappeler que je vous ai dit, un jour, que j'étais désolé pour vous – et je l'étais, Spock, en toute sincérité, je vous plaignais de tout mon cœur – parce que vous ne sauriez jamais à quelles extrémités l'amour pouvait pousser un homme. Parce que le mot « amour » n'existait pas dans votre langage. Vous vous souvenez de ça, avec votre super-mémoire eidétique ?

Le moniteur au-dessus du lit s'arrêta soudain de clignoter et le vieil homme porta une main à sa poitrine. Spock était déjà levé, prêt à appeler un médecin, mais Leonard l'arrêta d'un geste, tandis que son cœur repartait, de façon quelque peu erratique mais suffisamment rapidement pour que le Vulcain se rassît. Tentant de maîtriser son propre rythme cardiaque, il avala avec difficulté et répondit, la gorge sèche :

\- Il m'eût été difficile d'oublier cette conversation.

\- Parce qu'elle vous a touché ? Blessé ?

Il ne répondit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de vulcain à répondre, et, à ce moment, Spock avait besoin d'être plus vulcain que jamais. McCoy soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas, finit par dire le Vulcain, pour quelle raison vous souhaitez vous excuser sur ce point précis.

\- Je vous demande pardon d'avoir pensé, _sincèrement pensé_ , que vous étiez incapable d'aimer. Parce que, Spock, s'exclama Leonard en ouvrant les yeux et en les plongeant dans ceux du Vulcain, je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point c'est faux. Nous autres humains ne pouvons probablement pas comprendre votre façon d'aimer, mais il y a autant de formes d'amour qu'il y a d'individus, et je me demande comment j'ai été assez bête pour ne pas le comprendre plus tôt. Comment j'ai pu douter, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, de votre capacité à aimer. Ça fait des années – que dis-je, des années ? _des décennies_ – que je voulais vous demander pardon.

\- Là où il n'y a pas eu d'offense, il ne peut y avoir de pardon, répondit doucement Spock.

Et _c'était_ une réponse vulcaine, bien sûr, mais elle était parfaitement sincère. McCoy hocha la tête avec amusement, mais le Vulcain sentit confusément, à travers la main qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée, quelque chose se dénouer dans l'esprit du vieil homme.

\- Je me doutais que vous diriez un truc comme ça.

\- Je… ne suis pas certain de trouver des mots appropriés pour…

Spock s'arrêta, incapable de poursuivre. Le langage lui semblait un piètre substitut pour tout ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment, ainsi que pour tout ce qu'il aurait voulu exprimer.

\- Des fois, il n'y a pas besoin de mots, répondit doucement le médecin. Après soixante-dix ans de vie commune, on peut raisonnablement penser que la communication se fait parfois autrement.

 _Soixante-dix ans de vie commune._

C'était certes une étrange expression pour désigner leur improbable duo. Certes, ils avaient passé leur vie à se disputer « comme un vieux couple » (Jim, en particulier, bien qu'il fût probablement celui qui avait le mieux compris leur étrange relation, adorait les railler sur ce point), mais peu de gens avaient compris leur décision, trois années après la mort de Kirk, de partager un appartement sur le bord de mer, non loin de San Francisco. Cela avait fait jaser, cela avait choqué, cela avait fait rire. On s'était interrogé sur la véritable nature de leurs liens – ce qui avait beaucoup amusé le médecin et laissé Spock perplexe. On avait fait des paris. On avait prédit que cela ne tiendrait pas trois jours, en raison de leur incapacité à se parler civilement pendant plus de trois minutes. On avait prédit qu'ils finiraient par se marier, parce qu'une telle ténacité à rester l'un près de l'autre malgré leurs dissensions était nécessairement suspecte. On avait prédit qu'ils finiraient par s'entre-tuer.

Mais rien de tout ça ne s'était produit, et personne, en fin de compte, à l'exception des membres de l'ancien équipage de l' _Enterprise_ , qui venaient souvent leur rendre visite, n'avait véritablement compris ce que deux êtres si différents pouvaient bien faire ensemble, s'ils ne _s'aimaient_ pas, au sens conventionnel du terme. D'ailleurs, les principaux intéressés n'étaient pas certains de le comprendre eux-mêmes. Ils étaient tout simplement deux vieux hommes, incapables de démêler les inextricables liens qui s'étaient, au fil du temps, tissés entre eux. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, du moins au début, mais en constatant que, paradoxalement, plus ils tiraient pour s'en défaire, plus les liens mordaient dans leur chair, ils avaient ( _sagement_ , pensait le Vulcain) décidé de s'employer à consolider le nœud plutôt que d'essayer de le dénouer en vain. Sans chercher à savoir quels mots – _amour, amitié, affection ?_ – pouvaient véritablement définir leur étrange cohabitation.

Le résultat avait été surprenant. Ils avaient chacun leur vie, Spock sa fonction d'ambassadeur (qui l'amenait à passer des semaines, parfois des mois entiers, loin de la Terre), Leonard sa famille (après s'être rapproché de Joanna, il avait découvert la joie d'être grand-père, puis arrière-grand-père). Ils recevaient souvent chez eux Chekov, Uhura, Sulu, Chapel, parfois d'autres anciens membres de l' _Enterprise_. Ils travaillaient ensemble sur des projets dont ils abandonnaient sans amertume la gloire à d'autres, n'ayant pour leur part d'autre intérêt que la curiosité scientifique (et, dans le cas de McCoy, lorsqu'il se montrait plus rapide ou efficace que Spock, le plaisir de pouvoir triomphalement annoncer au Vulcain que les humains n'étaient pas si inférieurs en fin de compte).

C'était étrange, probablement. Atypique. Différent. Mais au sein de cette relation indéfinissable, Spock s'était, comme autrefois sur l' _Enterprise_ , senti _chez lui_ , depuis la première minute.

\- Je ne regrette rien, murmura McCoy comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit du Vulcain. Pas un seul instant.

 _Moi non plus_ , l'assura Spock à travers le lien télépathique créé par leurs mains jointes.

Leonard sourit et referma les yeux.

\- J'aurais bien aimé trouver quelque chose de plus percutant comme derniers mots, mais on fait ce qu'on peut. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un vieux médecin de campagne, pas un grand orateur.

 **Voici ce que dit exactement McCoy à Spock (et on sent qu'il plaint vraiment Spock à ce moment - ce dernier le regarde avec un air indéfinissable pendant toute sa tirade, ce qui rend la scène, à mon sens, très intense, même si je n'aime pas trop l'épisode) : « Je suis encore plus désolé pour vous que je ne le suis pour lui, parce que vous ne saurez jamais à quelles extrémités l'amour peut pousser un homme. Les extases, les misères, les pires horreurs, les désespoirs sordides, les échecs vainqueurs et les odieuses victoires. Tout cela vous sera refusé, hélas, simplement parce que le mot _amour_ n'existe pas dans votre langage. »( _Requiem for Methuselah_ , TOS, saison III, épisode 21)**


End file.
